fire_forcefandomcom-20200222-history
White-Clad
The , identified early on as the White Hoods, are a cult organization that is led by the Evangelist. Using the Bugs to create artificial Infernals, they are seeking the Eight Pillars whom possess the Adolla Burst, to achieve their ultimate goal of re-creating the Great Disaster. Divisions While the exact size and structure of the White-Clad is unknown, the organization has separate divisions. There are also members such as Haumea who do not appear to be apart of an organizational structure despite serving the Evangelist and members who are operating undercover. Known divisions include: *Knights of the Ashen Flame *Knights of the Purple Smoke *Butchers Appearance The White-Clad have different uniforms between members and divisions, with some members having unique garbs. All of these uniforms are all white, with most featuring either the cross of the Sol God symbol or a icon of the Sun. As the name implies, most members wear a white burqa-type mask that conceals their face. Even those who do not wear the veil cover their faces in some other way with things like blindfolds, masks or even long hair. History Members of the White-Clad have existed since the time of the Great Disaster and have been working towards the Evangelist's goals ever since. Some Infernals were sent to Earth like Yona to gather worthy followers for their cause. Yona kidnapped Raffles I and shapeshifted into him as the founder of the Holy Sol Temple. It was his mission to gather worthy followers for their hidden organization from the public for his cause when he was Raffles I. By Year 186 both Charon and Haumea were a part of the White-Clad. Following the Evangelist's predictions and orders, they were able to locate the Third Pillar and abduct him. The Third Pillar would later become the Commander of Knights of the Ashen Flame. In the Year 194, The Ashen Flame Knights were responsible for the mass Infernal outbreak in Asakusa. The following year, a member of the group was turned into an Infernal and the newly formed Company 8 responded to handle the situation by extinguishing him. A red cross was left at the scene, which was quickly taken by a company operating in Asakusa. Plot VS. 1st Special Fire Brigade arc The White-Clad agent, Rekka, had been using the Fire Bugs in an attempt to find a person who possessed the Adolla Burst. If the child was incompatible, they would be turned into an Infernal and extinguished. Focusing on testing children and manipulating Fire Soldier Tamaki Kotatsu into being his accomplice, Rekka was able to find a boy who survive his process and developed pyrokinesis. Before he could continue, Tamaki was able to signal Rekka's location and Shinra Kusakabe arrived to capture him. During their battle, Rekka realises that Shinra also possesses the Adolla Burst and confesses that the organisation he works for serves The Evangelist and plans to turn the world into a star. Two members of the Ashen Knights witness Rekka's defeat following his capture, Arrow fires an arrow at Rekka's chest, killing him before he could reveal anything to the Fire Force. Arrow also attempts to impale Karim Flam, but manages to sever Foien Li's arm instead. Unable to visually locate the Fire Officers, and having their position exposed, the two retreat, having accomplished their objective. Commenting that the "Nativity Flame Festival" has begun throughout Tokyo, the White-Clad also create and release several Fire Giants across Tokyo to draw the attention of each Fire Force Company. Neither Arrow or her partner, Haran, learn of Rekka's discoveries. Preacher Pursuit arc The Knights of the Ashen Flame appeared along with Shō Kusakabe in their secret headquarters while discussing Rekka's death. The Sovereign of the Tokyo Empire, Raffles III, declares the White-Clad heretics and enemies of the Empire. Asakusa arc After discovering the Special Fire Force Company 8 are visiring the 7th Company in Asakusa to investigate the Ash Knight's involvement with a local company, the White-Clad prepared an attack on the town like the one they carried out two years ago. Without either Fire Company noticing, Yona used his Ignition Ability to spread doppelgängers and confusion throughout Asakusa. This included manipulating Benimaru Shinmon into attacking Company 8, before quickly escalating into a district-wide problem with citizens turning on each other. Once Arrow set the Bugs loose in the district to turn countless people into artificial Infernals, she decides to focus her attacks on Company 8. However, her opening volley misses, Tamaki recognises the style of attack and Maki uses her abilities to minimise the damage. When Shinra and Arthur Boyle lauch a counter-attack, Arrow manages to catch Shinra by surprise and draws him into a close range duel with Haran. The two duos battle, resulting in Haran choosing to become a Demon Infernal himself and Arrow withdraws. Noticing Shinra's reaction to the Demon, Arrow realises the boy possesses the Adolla Link and tells him it is a force of destruction. The tide quickly turned against the Ash Knights when Benimaru takes control of the situation and intervened with battle against the Infernal Haran, finally defeating him. Arrow and Jonah returned to their base to inform their leader of Haran's death and that he formed an Adolla Link with Shinra Kusakabe during his transformation. Shō states that he will go on the attack next time. According to Lieutenant Hinawa, during the chaos, the White-Clad destroyed the company they were seemingly affiliated with. Therefore leaving no evidence of their involvement behind. Vulcan's Workshop arc Vulcan's Workshop came under attack by Flail and Mirage after Dr. Giovanni failed to convince Vulcan to join Fire Force Company 3.Chapter 54, Page 7 The pair shed their Fire Force uniforms and dawned their White-Clad robes.Chapter 55, Page 15 The pair created an illusion of an army to intimidate those within the Workshop while Giovanni conformed Shinra in the nearby woods with the intention of capturing him for the Preacher.Chapter 56, Page 18 While Shinra is eventually outmaneuvered and subdued,Chapter 57, Page 10 Vulcan is able to temporarily increase Arthur's power through exploiting his imagination, temporary dispelling Mirage's illusionary army. Mirage is quickly able to break Arthur's illusion in his knightly fantasy and Flail beings to fight with the boy on an even keel.Chapter 57, Page 16 While the fight rages on outside and Giovanni makes his way into the Workshop, the doctor's hidden agent, Feeler, strikes. Betraying Vulcan and attempting to steal the Key To Amaterasu.Chapter 58, Page 12 Meanwhile, the minor members assigned to take the unconscious Shinra away are intercepted by Princess Hibana, who frees The Devil's Footprints.Chapter 59, Page 4-5 While Giovanni attempts to find the Key, Shinra rushes through Mirage and Flail's defence and clashes with Giovanni seconds after the Doctor locates the Key of Amaterasu.Chapter 59, Pages 14-19 Outside, Hibana casually disperses Mirage's projections and places the pair (and Arthur) under intense pressure to prevent them from moving. Inside, through mixture of speed, Vulcan's technology and Iris' intervention, Shinra is able to overwhelm Giovanni and force him through a wall. Chasing the Doctor outside, Shinra comes face to face with Shō and Arrow. Through his Severed Universe ability, Shō makes quick work of Shinra, Arthur and Hibana. Shō plans on taking Shinra to the Evangelist and he is only stopped by the timely intervention of Viktor Licht and Joker. The group leader duels the smoking man while the members of Company 8 escape. After Joker leaves, Shō decides to leave as his knights achieved their main objective and intends to give the Key to the Evangelist. Netherworld arc Through Licht's research and analysis,Chapter 63, Page 15 Company 8 discovers that the White-Clad are based within the Netherworld, most likely close to Yotsuya, and launch an offensive on the Order.Chapter 67, Page 6 Through a combination of Johan's duplicates and Mirage's mist, the Order is able to divide the 8th Company. Shō order his followers to destroy them, starting with the weakest.Chapter 68, Page 10 Assault confronts Tamaki and Iris, Flail and a group of followers approach Maki, Feeler and Giovanni advance on Ōbi and Vulcan and Arrow opens fire on the unsuspecting Hinawa. Despite the commander's calculations, the majority of his forces are defeated. Assault and Tamaki are caught in a string of embarrassing events that leave Assault open to a surprise attack by Sister Iris. He is beaten into submission by an enraged Tamaki and Iris.Chapter 71, Page 11 Likewise, Flail and his men are defeated quickly by Maki's overwhelming combat ability and her newly forged Iron Owls.Chapter 69, Pages 16-17 Despite her excellent vision and explosive power throughout the extended duel, Hinawa's desperation and artillery enable him to match Arrow's attack power. Ultimately, using Arrow's final attack to his advantage by siphoning the heat and strength of shot to further increase his own attack's power. Arrow is defeated by Bullet Speed Rampage, although she survives the encounter.Chapter 73, Pages 14-16 Before Johan and Mirage can kill the weakened Hinawa, Arthur arrives to battle Mirage while Johan flees. Mirage attempts to attack the defenceless Hinawa from behind but Arthur reacts to his killer intentions through his hyper-awareness and cuts through the mist and Mirage himself.Chapter 74, Page 18 Johan reports in on the state of the battle when alone and later meets with Haumea so that they can watch the battle between the Kusakabe brothers. Vulcan and Akitaru are initially overwhelmed by Feeler's power but through Akitaru's planning and Vulcan's technology they are able to counter her abilities. Vulcan is able to convince his friend to stop fighting but Lisa is quickly used as a hostage by Goivanni, although his attempt to have Vulcan kill his commanding officer fails and the pair are about to launch a counter-attack that destroys most of his weaponry. Despite this, Giovanni is able to battle Akitaru evenly before retreating into the shadows. Following the Adolla Link, Shinra finds and confronts his brother. While Shō is initially dominant through his connection to the Evangelist and the power it brings him, Shinra is able to use his feelings towards his brother and their shared history to form an Adolla Link with him. This connection allows Shinra to use the Evangelist's power against his brother as he is able to disintegrate and move faster than light, allowing him to match Shō's time-manipulation. Shinra and Shō clash for the final time, during which Shinra pulls Shō into a Adolla vision of his own creation. Showing his memories to Shō, he becomes overwhelmed with the images and cries. Before they can reconcile, Shinra collapses due to his near fatal injuries and they are interrupted by Haumea. She uses her powers to force Shō to obey her orders to retreat. Her attempts to kidnap Shinra as a part of her master's plans are interrupted by the rest of Company 8 arriving to battle her. An earthquake signals to Haumea that she must leave and Company 8 rush Shinra to get the medical attenion he needs to survive. Special Fire Force Company 4 arc Haumea uses her abilities to force members of Company 4 into attacking Shinra while he is under the influence of the First Pillar. While her puppets are restrained by Captain Sōichirō Arg, Haumea continues to observe the fight between the berserk Shinra and the other Fire Soldiers alongside Charon on a distant rooftop. After Arthur manages to break Shinra from the First Pillar's grasp, the spectre tells him that another 'Pillar' will be born into the world. Haumea overhears this and loudly claims that the White-Clad will find the new, fifth user of the Adolla Burst, even if they have to battle against the Fire Force. Fifth Pillar arc Haijima Industries arc Inca arrives with Charon to secure the Sixth Pillar, She informs him that Tatsu is being fought over by Kurono and the Special Fire Force Company 8. Trivia * In reality, Yotsuya Station is part of Japan's train system. Yotsuya Station is also close to St. Ignatius Church, a Catholic Church. This might be a reference to the Holy Sol Temple having a Christian inspiration in terms of design. References Category:White-Clad Category:Antagonists